Mahou Sensei Negima: Zero Extra
by Panda-Cube
Summary: these are extra's of my story Mahou Sensei Negima - Zero. these are moments that are their daily life when they're not fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The raid of the panty thief

Syiya, Hiyako, and Catherine have just started to unpack their belongings. Hiyako became quite disturbed as she at the sight of one of her pair of underwear was missing.

Syiya: "What's the matter Hiyako?"

Hiyako: "I-it's nothing lady Syiya."

The next day Hiyako came to class without any underwear because her other pair where in the schools washroom.

Makie: "Hey you guy did you hear that a lot of girls have been losing their underwear lately."

Akira: "Yeah, just a few days I lost two pairs."

Hiyako lessoned onto their conversation about missing underwear. Just then a white flash came and shot into the classroom and stole another pair strait from Yunna.

Yunna: "It got me!"

Natsumi: "Where did it go!?"

Hiyako: "That way!"

Syiya: "Hiyako are alright you seem a little you look like you have a fever."

But Hiyako didn't lesion to her and everyone ran after the flash of white. They fallowed it all over the school but no one was able to catch it. At the end of the day Hiyako decided to confront Syiya and see what she thought of it.

Syiya: "Hmm… this is a problem, in more ways than one. I think we should investigate this matter fist hand."

Syiya then took her and little Catherine into the closet and changed into Sherlock Homes [Syiya] and Watson [Catherine] outfits.

Syiya: "Alright Miss Hiyako I need to ask you a few questions. Where was the last time you saw your panties?"

Hiyako: "They were in my bag last time I saw them."

Hiyako took out her bag of clothes. Syiya took out a magnified glass and started to search the bag.

Syiya: "Watson take a note."

Catherine took out a notebook and started to write down what Syiya said.

Syiya: "In Hiyako's bag white fur was found."

Catherine was so happy to be playing detectives, with no clue on what is really happening.

Syiya: "Hiyako can you please describe in details what kind of panties you have lost?"

Hiyako face became bright red.

Hiyako: "B-black T s-stringed with w-w-white lace on the front."

Syiya: "Ho oh, is that so? Watson, did you write that down?"

Catherine: "Yep."

But all Catherine did was draw a cute little black bunny playing with string.

[Panda-Cube: "A black bunny, now where have I seen a black bunny in Negima before?"]

Syiya: "Right now let's go and see what everyone else has lost."

The next person they went to see was Akira.

Akira: "I lost my school swimsuit."

Catherine then drew a frog.

Then they went and asked Makie and Yunna.

Makie: "I lost my gym shorts."

Yunna: "I'm missing my striped panties."

Catherine was just drawing random doodles.

Syiya: "Lets see, next we have it Chisame, Yue, Setsuna, and Chizuru."

Chisame: "I-I lost a b-b-bunny costume."

Yue: "I lost m-m-my black g-g string p-p-p-panties."

Setsuna: "My long cloth is missing."

Chizuru: "One of my bras seem to be missing, but the one I'm missing was getting a little small so I don't really mind."

Syiya: 'D-does that mean that their getting bigger than they are now?'

[Panda-Cube: "Will they ever stop growing!?"]

Back in their room Syiya was going over all of Catherine's drawings.

Syiya: "Alright, I know who we are dealing with."

Hiyako: "R-really?"

Syiya: "Yes! We are dealing with a high class pervert."

Hiyako: "I understand that but who is the culprit?"

Syiya: "How should I know?"

Hiyako: "So you just wanted to do this for the hell of it?"

Syiya: "That's right."

Syiya was giving Hiyako a thumb up.

Syiya: "Besides, doesn't this remind you of that time when master's lingerie went missing and was later found in our room."

Hiyako: "That when we found out there really was a hell on earth."

Syiya: "I blame that dame rat. I swear next time I see him, he's dead."

Then they saw Catherine was already fell asleep, and decided to go to sleep as well.

The next day Negi and Asuna returned to class with Kamo.

Hiyako: "Look lady Syiya it's him. If we kill him now we might escape from hell in the future."

Syiya: "No Hiyako he needs to know what hell is like first."

A few days latter

Syiya: "Huh? Now I'm missing one of my animal print underwear. Hiyako have you seen one of my pair of underwear?"

Hiyako: "No lady Syiya I have not."

Hiyako takes the panties and hides them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A day as Mothers

This chapter of what Asuna and Evangeline had to go through as kids.

Syiya, age 4

Syiya: "Momma can you read this book?"

Asuna: "Sure Syiya, come over here and sit with me."

Syiya: "Yeah, mommy's going to read to me."

Asuna: "the ways of proper edict for royalty."

Asuna began to read.

Syiya; 'I just wanted here to read me the three little pigs.'

Catherine, age 4

Catherine: "Momma, momma let's play. Let's play!"

Evangeline: "Alright Catherine, what would you like to play?"

Catherine: "I want to play with dolls."

Catherine took out a voodoo doll of Evangeline.

Evangeline: "C-Catherine give mommy the doll sweetie."

Catherine then started playing with the doll, and Evangeline started to do what the doll was doing. Catherin made the doll all weird things, she would tie it up and dragged it around the floor, she'd toughs it up in the air, and hanged it over a boiling pot of water. Evangeline tried her best to get it away from her but she could never get it away from her.

Syiya, age 6

Syiya: "Hey mom I just went to see Father Fait and I confessed my love to him want to know what he said to me?"

Asuna: "What did he say?"

Syiya: "He said 'If I became adult he would make me a happy bride.' I can't wait until I grow up"

Asuna: 'My own child beat me in love, Fait if you break her heart I'll be sure to break something of yours.'

Ayaka: "Syiya that's all well and good but did you forget he's a priest. So he might have meant that he would wed you and your husband."

Asuna: "T-That's right!"

Syiya: "Nay I know that he loves me, he's just too shy to say it out loud."

Asuna & Ayaka: 'I envy you confidents.'

Catherine, age 6

Evangeline: "Catherine today we're going to visit Asuna, Syiya, and Hiyako today. So I want you to be on your best behavior."

Catherine: "Yes mommy."

Catherine was getting ready by packing a bunch of voodoo doll.

Evangeline: "Catherine leave your dolls here."

Catherine: "Aw but then what can I play with?"

Evangeline: "You can play with Syiya and Hiyako when we get there."

Catherine: "Ok mommy."

At the palace

Asuna: "Oh my Evangeline you look tired are you going to be ok?"

Evangeline: "Let's just say in all my year I have never knew I could suffer so much by just one child."

Catherine was playing horsey with Syiya, while using a horse whip, and Hiyako was tied up as a prisoner and was being dragged be hinde.


End file.
